Camera Cellular
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto mengarahkan ponsel itu kesana-kemari, mencari objek yang pas. Sampai akhirnya mata birunya tertuju pada satu objek yang menarik. Ah, Sasuke tengah tertidur. Objek yang bagus bukan? Special fic for Arya Angevin's Birthday. Chp 6 !Sho-ai. RnR plese?
1. Chapter 1

Ponsel berkamera model terbaru.

Benda itulah satu-satunya barang yang sampai saat ini sangat Naruto inginkan, dan benda itu memang sudah menjadi miliknya saat ini—hasil dari kerja paruh waktu. Pernah Naruto meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk membelikannya, tetapi mereka menolaknya dengan alasan barang seperti itu tidak Naruto butuhkan untuk saat ini. Ponsel biasa saja sudah cukup.

Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak memberontak. Maka dengan diam-diam sehabis pulang sekolah Naruto melamar pekerjaan di sebuah _caffe_ dan akhirnya menjadi pelayan di sana hampir selama satu bulan. Dan gaji selama satu bulan itulah akhirnya ia bisa memiliki ponsel berkamera ini.

Tak henti-hentinya senyum terkembang. Sambil mengayunkan tangan tannya yang tengah memegang ponsel tersebut kesana-kemari—mencari objek foto yang pas—akhirnya mata birunya tertuju pada satu objek yang menarik.

Ah, Sasuke tengah tertidur. Objek yang bagus bukan?

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Kelopak mata itu terbuka saat indra pendengarannya tak sengaja mendengar suara _'click'_ pelan yang menginterupsi tidurnya. Ia menoleh dan memandang selidik pada Naruto, satu-satunya sang pelaku yang membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ups, sepertinya suara kamera dari ponsel ini lupa tidak Naruto aktifkan.

"Suara itu, apa kau, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke—yang jelas-jelas memang berasal dari ponsel itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menekan tombol _zoom _pada objek yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Lalu dengan sebuah cengiran senang yang menyusul, ia tunjukkan foto Sasuke yang tengah tertidur bersandar di dinding tepat di depan wajahnya. "Lihat, aku mendapatkan fotomu saat tertidur! Bagus, bukan?" Ujarnya senang.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama sejak tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang spesial diantara mereka—setidaknya seperti itu. Sasuke merupakan tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara dan sulit ditebak. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, acuh, dan terkadang menjengkelkan. Ya, begitulah. Namun saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto kali pertama melihatnya, matanya sama sekali tak bisa lepas darinya. Mengikuti kemana arahnya pergi. Seolah tertarik begitu saja kemanapun Sasuke berada.

Awalnya memang Naruto dan Sasuke tak sekelas waktu itu, bahkan Naruto tak tahu siapa namanya dan dimana kelasnya. Yang pada saat itu Naruto enggan untuk menyapanya seperti halnya teman-temanku yang lain. Hanya bisa melihatnya. Sampai pada suatu hari ketika Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya di koridor kelas, salah satu temannya berbisik.

"Hei, itu Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Dari kelas 10-5?"

Dan dari situlah akhirnya Naruto tahu dia. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu Naruto mulai berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Satu hal kebiasaan Sasuke yang Naruto hafal adalah setiap hari Kamis Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Entah itu tidur siang saat jam istirahat tengah berlangsung atau makan siang dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari siswi-siswi lain—makhlum, Sasuke termasuk dari sekian kategori siswa terpopuler di kalangan siswi yang diidolakan. Sekian beberapa minggu berlangsung, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya ke atap sekolah, mencoba menyapanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau, dan kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka pergi ke atap sekolah sepertiku."

Mula-mula dahi Naruto berkedut jengkel mendengarnya. Yah—tapi bagaimanapun juga apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar, dia tidak tahu Naruto.

"Aku sering melihatmu ke sini, dan sebenarnya aku datang untuk mengucapkan 'hai' ke kamu sejak lama."

Masih segar di ingatan Naruto bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke waktu itu saat Naruto baru saja melontarkan kalimat seperti itu padanya. Dengan dahi yang terlipat dan alis kanan yang naik, ia berkomentar bahwa ia adalah orang aneh. Huft, jika mengingat ucapan Naruto tersebut, terlihat sangat konyol. Pantas saja jika Sasuke berkomentar seperti itu. Andai Naruto saat itu bisa mengerem bibirnya.

Mengabaikannya, Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kau suka dengan tempat ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hm—kau tahu, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di tahun pertama, aku sering memperhatikanmu. Apa kau tahu tentang itu?"

Sejenak Sasuke terpaku, namun kemudian ia kembali menguasai ekspresinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, memandang langit cerah yang terhampar di atasnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menyadari kalau ia memang tak pandai bicara, dan beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan padanya agaknya terlalu 'menakutkan.' Sepertinya ia telah menimbulkan aura yang tidak enak. Juga bingung harus bagaimana. Tetapi Sasuke ternyata tak ambil pusing dengan itu, ia mengerti apa maksud Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto hanya ingin akrab dengan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Naruto rutin datang ke atap sekolah setiap hari Kamis untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Itu berkamera?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Tangan pucat itu meraih ponsel Naruto yang semula berada di genggaman Naruto. Jari-jarinya menekan tombol untuk memilih menu _camera _dan mengayunkan ponsel itu kesana-kemari—sama seperti Naruto tadi yang mencoba mencari objek yang pas untuk difoto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto kemudian. "Ponsel itu masih berumur muda, aku membelinya seminggu yang lalu. Aku pernah meminta orang tuaku untuk membelikannya, tetapi mereka bilang kalau aku tak membutuhkannya saat ini. Jadi, aku kerja paruh waktu dan menabung supaya bisa membeli ini."

"Hm—_you must be loaded._"

Mendengar respon Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi setelah kau mendapatkan ponsel ini, objek apa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kau foto?" tanya Sasuke—masih dengan mengayunkan ponsel Naruto kesana-kemari. Tampaknya dia masih belum menemukan objek yang pas selain dari dinding, lantai, dan langit.

Tampak Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menopang dagunya layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir keras memecahkan kasus. Kemudian matanya menangkap Sasuke yang akhirnya menemukan objek yang pas untuk difoto. Ekspresi Sasuke tampak sumringah.

Kembali senyum tersungging di wajah Naruto. Lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto meraih kembali ponselnya dari genggaman Sasuke dan memotret wajah Sasuke yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke merampas ponsel itu sebelum Naruto sempat menyimpan fotonya. Dengan tampang yang aneh saat melihat potret dirinya sendiri yang terpampang di layar ponsel Naruto, Sasuke menekan tombol _save cancelled._

"Lain kali gunakan ponselmu dengan benar," ujar Sasuke seraya bangun dari duduknya dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor dari debu. Sedangkan Naruto yang merengut kesal karena gagal menyimpan foto Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kembali. Bel sudah berbunyi."

Sambil berjalan di belakang Sasuke setelah bangkit dari duduknya, Naruto memandang belakang tubuh Sasuke. Dengan postur badannya yang tinggi dan tegap, ia tampak menarik. Pantas saja jika ia menjadi incaran dari hampir semua siswi sekolah.

Menghembuskan nafas, Naruto berpikir. Ah, mungkin lain kali ia harus berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan fotonya lagi, dan yang pasti tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from****Rooftop****Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **#Lihat kalender dengan posisi tepar

Huwaaaa! Benar-benar jauh dari hari H! Seme-chan, ini kado dariku, maaf atas segala keterlambatannya yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan (ToT)

Selamat ulang tahun ya saying. Semoga semua kebaikan datang menghampirimu. Makin pintar, makin disayang orang tua, makin cantik, juga makin saying denganku :P #kick

Ini bingkisan kecil yang aku TBC. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek karena ini aku jadikan pembukaan. Ditunggi chap selanjutnya, ya :)

#salam peluk dan cium

For another readers, **RnR please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Awalnya Naruto berhasil mendapat kesempatan emas itu. Dua—tiga foto berhasil didapat secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Jika sang objek menyadari apa yang dilancarkannya, segera Naruto menyembunyikan poselnya secepat kilat. Entah itu di saku celananya, saku jaketnya, atau kalau tidak sempat di belakang tubuhnya. Alih-alih ia menempelkan diri di dinding dan bersiul acuh.

Dan kali ini, tak disangka-sangka perbuatan tak berijin sang empu ponsel ketahuan oleh sang objek. Dada Naruto berdebar-debar, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak karuan. Sedangkan sang objek yang telah mengetahuinya mulanya terkejut memang. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, seraya memutar bola matanya, Sasuke melanjutkan laju langkahnya yang tertunda.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Sasuke tidak marah.

Setengah ragu-ragu—setengah yakin, Naruto beranggapan seperti itu. Kemarin, ketika ia telah mendapatkan _angle _yang bagus ketika Sasuke tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menoleh, yang tentu saja langsung ketahuan dimana posisi Naruto tepat dibelakangnya. Juga dengan posisi ponselnya yang tepat di wajah Sasuke saat dia menoleh.

Roman Sasuke horor.

Begitulah sebelum ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali melangkah. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku. Heran juga sih. Bagaimana tidak? Semestinya 'kan Sasuke marah atau merebut ponselnya dan menghapus fotonya seperti tempo hari. Tetapi lain ceritanya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh sikap Sasuke padanya tak berubah saat ia ke atap sekolah. Sasuke seperti biasanya. Ala kadarnya.

"Hei, ponselmu ada jalan pintas ke menu tertentu, tidak?"

Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya mendekat ke arah Sasuke, seraya menunjukkan instruksinya. Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke mengikuti apa kata Naruto, tanpa sengaja ia menekan tombol lain yang membuatnya menuju ke jalan pintas ke menu _camera._ Akibatnya ponsel Naruto men_-capture_ secara otomatis. Dan di layar ponsel itu terpampang foto Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bersanding setengah badan.

Dahi Sasuke terlipat. Bibir Naruto melengkung. Jari tan itu pun menekan tombol _save picture. _Dahi Sasuke bertambah lipatannya.

"Kau menyimpannya?"

"Iya,"

"Mau kau apakan foto seperti itu?"

"Dilhat dan menikmatinya setiap waktu."

Dengan tangan yang bergetar—karena menahan amarahnya—Sasuke merebut ponsel Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mau melepaskannya. Maka terjadilah aksi saling berebut.

"Cepat hapus,"

" Aku tidak mau. Bagaimanapun juga akhirnya aku mendapatkan foto kita berdua,"

"Ku bilang cepat... hapus..."

Agaknya Naruto menerima sinyal berbahaya dari kutipan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Kentara dengan ancaman yang Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak main-main. Alhasil, Naruto mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Dengan wajah manyun, ia hapus foto yang tidak lebih dari lima menit lalu mendekam di ponselnya.

"Puas kau sekarang," ujar Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang menyunggingkan lengkungan sinisnya ke Naruto. Huft, entah kenapa, Naruto selalu saja kalah dengan pemilik raven ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dinding pintu atap sekolah. Dia sandarkan punggungnya dengan kaki kanannya yang terlipat sebagai tumpuan tangan kanannya. Kemudian Naruto menyusulnya, duduk bersandar di samping Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm,"

"Kenapa kau tetap datang menemuiku di sini?"

Agaknya Naruto merasa bingung mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, memikirkan sekiranya jawaban apa yang tepat. Tak mungkin ia terang-terangan menjawab kalau ia mengharuskan diri datang ke atap karena sebenarnya ia tengah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke. Entah dengan cara yang bagaimana lagi. Yang penting dapat. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali kepergok. Termasuk yang barusan saja dialaminya.

"Yah... Hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu."

Sasuke diam saja. Tetap memejamkan matanya walaupun Naruto sudah merespon pertanyaannya. Naruto sendiri juga mengalihkan diri dengan mengotak-atik ponselnya sembari menunggu apa kata Sasuke berikutnya. Namun lama Sasuke tetap diam. Akhirnya Naruto heran juga dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Apakah ia tengah tertidur, _by the way?_

Ah, tidak kok ternyata. Malahan Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan juga menatap Naruto. Lebih jelasnya, sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap menatap. Aneh juga rasanya. Seperti itulah yang diarasakan Naruto selama beberapa detik dengan posisi seperti itu.

Angin makin berhembus kencang. Sasuke menyisihkan rambut depannya yang bergoyang dipermainkan angin. Dia menatap Naruto dengan intens, ekpresi yang tidak main-main.

"_Are you gay or something?"_

Seketika Naruto mendelik. Menatap tidak percaya ke Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto kaget mendapat lemparan pertanyaan seperti itu. Terlebih pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Dia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan pula. Seolah tengah mengibaskan sesuatu yang baru saja mampir ke otaknya. "Lupakan apa kataku tadi." Sasuke memijat dahinya. _"Just kidding."_

Hah... Sasuke—Sasuke. Naruto jadi ikut geleng-geleng kepala. Sepintas saja Naruto beranggapan kalau Sasuke sedang sakau atau apa. Soalnya tak biasanya Sasuke blak-blakan seperti itu. Sasuke 'kan orangnya pendiam.

Namun—suara hatinya bergema. Kalaupun ia bukan seorang _gay, _lantas kenapa ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke lebih banyak lagi? Seolah-olah Naruto merasakan kesenangan sendiri saat itu. Seperti ia baru saja mendapatkan hal yang menggembirakan dan berusaha untuk meraihnya lagi dan lagi. Seterusnya. Seperti ketagihan.

Apa dirinya terobsesi dengan Sasuke? Sampai sebegitunya 'kah?

Kalaupun ditanya apakah Naruto menyukai Sasuke, jelas ia memang suka sejak dari kali pertama pandang. Tapi kalau rasa suka itu digambarkan seperti rasa suka antar teman yang solid, Naruto merasa itu agak janggal. Karena ia merasakan suka yang aneh, yang tidak biasanya.

Bisa digambarkan seperti rasa suka yang sama seperti rasa sukanya pada Sakura sewaktu ia masih SMP dulu. Bahkan rasa suka itu lebih banyak takarannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa untuk tak seminggu saja melihatnya di atap ini. Minimal melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatnya secara tak sadar mengukir senyum.

Apakah ini menandakan ia benar-benar seorang _gay_?

Kini angin berhembus lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya. Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang tadi sempat berantakan diterpa angin. Kemudia ia menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke sekarang tidur—benar-benar tidur. Kepalanya agak condong ke depan, punggungnya sepenuhnya bertumpu pada dinding. Mata biru Naruto perlahan meniti bagian-bagian wajah Sasuke.

Kulit wajah yang bersih—putih, tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Bentuk kelopak mata yang bagus saat dia tengah terpejam. Gestur tulang rahang yang tegas, juga kokoh. Hidungnya yang mbangir. Dan bibirnya yang tipis.

Pendek kata, Sasuke itu tampan.

Refleks dada Naruto bergemuruh. Tanpa dikomando otaknya, ia memajukan diri. Memiringkan wajahnya sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa menggapai Sasuke. Sedikit membuka bibirnya, Naruto mulai mendekat lebih intens lagi. Awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan kecil. Ragu-ragu dan takut. Namun ketika melihat tidak ada reaksi darinya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbuat lebih. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, setelah usai, betapa terkejutnya Naruto.

Sasuke sadar—bangun dari tidurnya. Seraya memasang tampang yang terkejut luar biasa.

Lebih luar biasa lagi adalah Naruto, yang memasang ekspresi campuran. Wajah merona luar biasa—sampai menjalar ke telinga. Denga jeda yang pendek bibirnya bergetar—luar biasa pula sampai-sampai Naruto harus menggigitnya.

Jika kau berada di posisi Naruto, akan seperti itu 'kan?

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Naruto mendapat pukulan telak di pipi kanannya.

\(^.^)/

Hampir setengah penghuni kelas menertawakannya. Mereka merasa lucu melihat pipi Naruto yang lebam—bahkan masih belum hilang selama sebulan lamanya, walaupun sudah berkurang sedikit. Sebagian menduga kalau itu ulah sang pacar Naruto yang marah karena suatu hal, sisanya percaya dengan bualan Naruto bahwa ia mendapat lebam itu karena tidak sengaja terbentur pintu kamar.

Padahal kalau mau mengamatinya lebih jauh, lebam yang diakibatkan benturan tidak seperti itu. Mestinya rata dan lebar, tapi yang terpampang di di pipi Naruto bulat tak beraturan.

Yang bodoh yang si pembuat alasan atau apa mereka yang telah percaya, ya?

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak acak kelas dimulai. Kini sebagian besar teman Naruto berubah, lebih banyak dari kelas lain yang tidak Naruto kenal. Tetapi dengan waktu sebulan bukan hambatan bagi Naruto untuk mengenal mereka. Kini Naruto sudah cukup membiasakan diri dengan suasana yang baru juga orang-orangnya yang baru. Namun, ada satu hal yang sampai sat ini masih Naruto rasakan sulit untuk dibiasakan. Sukar.

Hal itu adalah Sasuke yang tak sekelas lagi dengannya.

Nyatanya Naruto memang sudah tahu kelas dimana Sasuke berada. Beberapa kali pula Naruto telah melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Tetapi, tiap kali ia berada dekat dengan kelas itu, kakinya selalu memutar bailk ke arah yang berlainan. Niatnya dari awal untuk mendatangi Sasuke pupus di tengah jalan. Rasanya Naruto menyimpan frustasi yang berkepanjangan tiap kali memikirkannya.

Selama sebulan itu pula Naruto sudah berhenti dari rutinitasnya mengunjungi atap sekolah setiap hari Kamis. Mulanya memang Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga. Tetapi setelah hampir sampai di pintu menuju atap sekolah, kakinya memutar balik—sama seperti saat ia akan ke kelas Sasuke. Sudah tiga kali mencoba dan pada akhirnya Naruto tetap saja begitu. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak berani.

Naruto takut.

Terlebih setelah insiden tempo hari. Ingin rasanya Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. Malu tak tertahankan. Akibatnya, Naruto kembali pada masa sebelum dekat dengan Sasuke. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Huft…

Sekarang ia tengah merenungkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya di atap sekolah ditemani angin semilir yang sejuk. Ia hanya berani kemari selain hari Kamis, karena hari selain itulah Sasuke tak akan kemari. Dengan menggigit sedotan minuman susunya yang baru saja ia beli, Naruto seakan-akan ingin menangis seperti anak kecil saja.

Bagaimana tidak?

Naruto nelangsa karena akhirnya dirinya dan Sasuke bubar begitu saja. Ketika mengingat dulu betapa inginnya ia bisa mengajak mengobrol Sasuke dan beberapa lalu telah terjadi, ia senang bukan kepalang. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sekarang melanda hatinya.

Perlahan tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya. Tangannya menekan tombol dan membuka foto Sasuke yang berhasil ia potret tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Ia pandang lama foto tersebut. Hah… Bahkan sekarang pun ia hanya bisa memandang fotonya dari layar ponsel tanpa benar-benar melihat sosok aslinya dari dekat seperti dulu.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Makin lama makin lebar. Di saat ia tengah merenungi nasib, ternyata sosok yang diharapkannya muncul. Dari bawah, matanya dengan jelas bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di saku celananya. Berjalan keluar area gedung sekolah entah kemana.

Memandang secara bergantian sosok Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Di saat seperti ini, otaknya tak mungkin berhenti dengan situasi. Ngomong-ngomong soal situasi, ini memang situasi yang tepat untuk mengambil foto, bukan?

Lalu dengan perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan ponselnya dengan merentangkan tangannya ke depan, mengambil foto Sasuke. Ini kesempatan langka. Walaupun hanya mendapatkan foto belakang tubuh Sasuke, tak menjadi masalah kok.

Agaknya objeknya kejauhan. Maka Naruto menekan tombol _zoom_ 50%, tetapi masih kejauhan. Lagi jari itu menekan tombol _zoom _sampai perbesaran maksimum—100%. Dan—_voila!_ Dapat! Tinggal menekan tombol _capture._

Kurang selangkah lagi, Naruto ternyata lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan foto Sasuke. Sang objek menyadarinya dan menolehkan diri, seraya menatap malas ke arah Naruto.

Esoknya saat Naruto kembali ke atap sekolah, ada Sasuke di sana. Dengan nada bicaranya yang datar, Sasuke berkata, "Apa kau tidak bisa mengambil objek lain selain aku?"

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from Rooftop Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Chap 2 up-date! Saya menepati janji kalau chap ini lebih panjang dari chap lalu 'kan? Walaupun tak begitu panjang-panjang amat sih #plak Karena saya sudah menargetkan kalau tiap chapter itu relative kenaikan jumlah hurufnya, karena kata teman saya lebih baik begitu. Sebenarnya sih ini setengah dari chapter 2nya, tetapi aku potong.

Btw, special for you, my wife, hope you enjoy it! :*

And for another readers, **RnR, please?**

Thanks for Arya Angevin, Lady Spain, Twingwing RuRaKe, natsu, Ai HinataLawliet, CcloveRuki, Kazuki NightFlame47, Ryuuga Athenania,Uzumaki Shieru.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke—Sasuke~

Entah sudah berapa kali namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan nada yang cukup membuatnya merinding. Ia tahu Naruto sengaja memanggilnya seperti itu karena ia mempunyai maksud tertentu. Sengaja membuatnya merasa risih agar dirinya mau menolehkan diri ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke—senyum~

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak tahan juga, telinganya juga panas. Maka, ia menolehkan diri ke arah Naruto seraya memandangnya sinis. Dan—_click! _Naruto berhasil mendapatkan foto Sasuke—dengan _angle _yang jelek karena sebelumnya ia men-_capture _seraya bersin berulang kali.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Musim pancaroba—diiringi dengan musim flu yang merajalela. Banyak dari mereka yang tak lupa membawa saputangannya atau menutupi diri dengan masker agar tak tertular oleh orang lain. Agaknya Naruto juga mengalami hal serupa, dimana tangan tannya selalu menggenggam sapu tangan biru laut miliknya, juga membawa tisu cadangan kalau-kalau sapu tangannya sudah penuh dengan cairan yang kini lagi-lagi hampir meleleh dari lubang hidung Naruto.

Naruto memandang foto yang baru saja didapatnya dengan pandangan yang jauh dari kata puas. _Angle _yang jelek sekali. Namun walaubagaimanapun juga toh Naruto tetap menyimpannya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak bakal menghapusnya, walaupun hanya bergambar punggung—yang telah kita ketahui bersama bahwa Naruto juga gagal mendapatkannya. Tapi toh ini lebih baik.

Tangan pucat itu tiba-tiba datang untuk menutup ponsel Naruto, membuat Naruto agak tersentak juga. Sasuke memandang Naruto jengah. Terkadang ia heran juga darimana datangnya sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah seperti ini—yang cukup membuatnya kewalahan dan jengkel.

"Harus berapa banyak lagi sampai kau puas mendapatkan foto-fotoku? Apa kau sama sekali tidak lelah mengambilnya?"

Naruto hanya menyengir kuda seraya menggosok ujung hidungnya yang makin merah. "Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkan fotomu saat tersenyum." Naruto kembali membuka ponselnya dan mencari folder yang bernama _'Sasuke' _di menu _Picture. _Naruto melihat beberapa foto Sasuke—yang bisa dikatakan lumayan banyak—namun dari sekian itu sama sekali tidak ada foto Sasuke yang tersenyum. Kebanyakan dari itu berupa tatapan sinis, acuh, bahkan ada foto Sasuke yang tengah melamun di kelas—diambil ketika Sasuke masih sekelas dengan Naruto dulu.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan melengok dan melihat apa gerangan yang sedang dilihat Naruto di ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut. Sasuke melihat beberapa foto dirinya yang terpampang di layar ponsel Naruto, dan berada di folder dengan nama _'Sasuke.'_

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ekpresinya aneh.

"_My favorit folder,"_ jawab Naruto enteng—masih dengan melihat foto-foto Sasuke yang sengaja ia _zoom. _

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya pada Naruto—mengijinkannya memfoto dirinya. Mulanya ia berpikir kalau ia memberi kesempatan pada Naruto sekali, dengan posisi sempurna yang Naruto inginkan, Naruto akan puas dan tidak akan lagi mengganggunya dengan menyibukkan diri berseliweran di hadapan atau dibelakangnya—bahkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti tempo hari—untuk mengambil foto dirinya. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa dengan sifat Naruto yang tidak mudah puas dan menuntut lebih.

"Dengar, aku sudah memperbolehkanmu mengambil fotoku sebanyak-banyaknya, berapapun kau mau tanpa _complain _dariku. Tapi untuk mendapatkan fotoku yang sedang tersenyum, jangan harap. Jangan terlalu tergantung dengan usahamu yang menjengkelkan itu."

Lagi Naruto menggosok ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto memajang roman yang seolah-olah tengan terluka dan kecewa dengan menundukkan diri menatap lantai tempatnya kini duduk. "Tetapi, kau terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum—"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian dengan kedongkolan yang luar biasa Sasuke seketika pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan membanting pintu atap sekolah dengan cukup keras, bahkan membuat alat pendengaran Naruto cukup berdengung.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memang susah untuk berbuat sesuatu pada si pemuda raven itu, harus ekstra sabar dan butuh ketelatenan lebih. Ah, mungkin ia harus menyimpan harapannya itu lain kali saat Sasuke sudah agak melunak.

Ingat-ingat tentang dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto merasa senang sekali. Kenapa tidak? Mulanya ia menganggap kalau dirinya dengan Sasuke akan bubar begitu saja, tak akan pernah lagi tegur sapa atau semacamnya seperti yang dulu. Tetapi kini kembali seperti semula. Seperti sedia kala.

Waktu itu, ia pernah mencium Sasuke saat dia tengah tertidur—akibatnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di pipinya sebagai imbalan. Kalau mengingat bagaimana sakitnya pukulan itu, rasa-rasanya Naruto tak ingin lagi untuk berbuat sembrono pada Sasuke.

Yang membuat Naruto agak bingung, membaiknya hubungannya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tak terencanakan. Berjalan begitu saja dengan kecanggungan yang hilang sekit demi sedikit. Berawal dari Sasuke yang sengaja datang ke atap sekolah untuk menanyainya _'Harus berapa foto lagi agar_ _kau puas?'_ Dan Naruto hanya nyengir. Memang dirinya tidak tahu harus mendapatkan berapa foto agar ia puas. Hm—sepertinya sih sebanyak apapun Naruto memang tidak puas.

Setelahnya, mereka mengobrol ala kadarnya seperti dulu, seolah melupakan duduk permasalahan yang tejadi—walaupun sikap sinis Sasuke terkadang muncul juga. Sasuke pun juga mulai sering tampak di atap sekolah selain hari Kamis. Alasannya sih karena ingin menghindar dari kegaduhan kelas. Tak jarang pula Naruto dan Sasuke sengaja membolos dari mata pelajaran yang mereka anggap membosankan dan memilih pergi ke atap. Entah itu hanya berdiam diri memandangi langit sambil menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi atau malah tidur—sampai bel pulang berdering.

Seminggu yang lalu, Naruto merasa antara percaya atau tidak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk difoto tetapi hanya sekali dengan posisi yang ia inginkan. Girang sekali Naruto waktu itu.

Ah—Naruto tersenyum lagi. Kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto memang selalu begitu.

Namun sayang. Memang benar Sasuke mengikuti instruksinya untuk berpose di kamera sesuai keinginanya. Tetapi Sasuke enggan untuk tersenyum walaupun Naruto sudah beberapa kali memintanya. Katanya sih itu di luar penawaran yang ia berikan ke padanya.

\(^.^)/

Jika ia bisa kembali masa lalu, Sasuke ingin menarik tawarannya ke Naruto. Bukannya menjinak, malah menjadi. Bukannya berhenti, malah gencar. Pusing jika berkaitan dengan itu. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Naruto.

Memang ia merasa kesal dikuntit kemanapun ia pergi seolah Naruto itu tak punya pekerjaan saja selain itu. Masih segar diingatannya saat ia tengah ke kantin menyantap makanan yang ia pesan dan matanya menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sengaja duduk di kursi yang paling pojok, posisi yang mungkin Naruto kira Sasuke tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal yang terjadi bahkan membuatnya tampak sebaliknya, dengan sikap Naruto yang jelas-jelas seperti _stalker _konyol yang menutup wajahnya dengan koran berulang kali. Yang tak lupa membawa kameranya.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali menahan diri untuk tidak melempar apapun dan berteriak agar Naruto berhenti melancarkan aksinya.

Namun apa daya, Naruto tetap saja gigih. Bahkan Sasuke sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya itu. Cukup membuatnya menguras pikirannya juga sampai-sampai membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika bermain voli saat jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Akibatnya, di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di ranjang ruang UKS sambil mengaduh merasakan nyeri di area perut, telak terkena lemparan bola voli dari grub lawan dengan keras.

Saat ia akan mengambil sesuatu di kotak obat yang sekiranya dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri, terdengar suara bersin yang cukup keras dari luar ruangan, cukup membuatnya terkejut, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, yang penting saat ini adalah mengobati memar di perutnya. Namun ternyata di dalam kotak obat tersebut ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meredakan nyeri selain dari _paracetamol _dan _aspirin. _Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu UKS terbuka perlahan, muncul sosok Naruto dengan wajah yang merah, terlebih hidungnya. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Ah, Sasuke—sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Naruto memandang perut Sasuke yang tampak merah keunguan. Memar itu berbentuk bulat—walaupun tidak bulat sempurna sih—, seperti baru saja terkena lemparan bola. _Accident while playing volleyball , _eh? Pikir Naruto, terlebih Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke memakai seragam olahraga.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Sasuke. Ia merasa geli yang menjengkelkan di hidungnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto bersin dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ingusnya sedikit meleleh keluar. Agaknya Sasuke sudah menemukan jawabannya. _Jadi suara bersin yang keras tadi berasal dari Naruto?_

Sebenarnya bukan mau Naruto juga menanggung penyakit flu yang menjengkelkan seperti ini, semua orang pun juga tidak mau tentunya. Ini semua ganjarannya karena ia sering ke atap sekolah bersama Sasuke di musim dingin seperti ini. Memang sih Naruto itu kalau sedang musim dingin rentan sekali terkena flu berat. Tapi kalau itu berarti ia bisa bersama Sasuke—atau mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan momen yang tepat untuk memotret Sasuke lagi—tiap tahun terkena flu berat seperti ini tak apalah. Tak menjadi masalah.

"Dimana dokter UKS-nya?" tanya Naruto seraya memperhatikan memar Sasuke sekali lagi, "Apa absen?"

"Mungkin—aku juga tak menemukan dia di sini ketika aku datang."

Naruto melihat ada baskom plastik dan sehelai handuk kecil yang ada di samping wastafel. Kalau memar biasanya dikompres dahulu biar rasa nyerinya berkurang 'kan? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto mengambil baskom tersebut beserta handuk kecil itu dan mengisi baskom itu dengan air dari wastafel. Setelahnya Naruto memeras handuk kecil itu yang telah basah terkena air baskom. Uh, airnya dingin, yang seketika memacu Naruto untuk bersin lagi sampai empat kali.

Sasuke menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Naruto. "Sudahlah, berikan aku handuk basah itu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Naruto nyengir.

Naruto menghampiri ranjang dengan langkah yang agak terhuyung-huyung. Ia melepaskan blazer seragamnya dengan susah payah dan meraih selimut yang terlipat rapi di sebelahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya seraya mengusap handuk basah itu ke perutnya secara perlahan.

"Seandainya kau tidak datang ke atap setiap kali aku ada di sana, kau pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini," ujar Sasuke yang masih mengusap memarnya. Hanya saja Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin, tapi aku tak akan melakukan apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Yah... Mengingat di atap itulah tempat satu-satunya Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke secara leluasa. Naruto hanya tidak mau mengabaikan kesempatan itu.

Begitulah, memang benar adanya. Sasuke itu populer, jangan lupakan hal itu.

"Tapi jika kau sampai sakit seperti ini karena hanya untuk menemuiku, itu membuatku sangat terganggu."

Sejenak Naruto terpaku. Kalimat itu—terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan nada bicaranya Sasuke yang tajam. Apakah ini tanda tak langsung darinya untuk berhenti mengunjungi Sasuke di atap?

Pintu UKS terbuka, menampilkan sosok ramping seorang wanita yang memakai jubah putih khas dokter dengan stetoskop yang bertengger di lehernya. Mata wanita tersebut memandang bingung ke arah dua siswa yang juga balik menatapnya bingung.

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak mengenal sosok dokter wanita yang ada di depan mereka. Apakah dia dokter pengganti?

"Sudah lama, ya? Maaf ya kalian jadinya malah menungguku, aku tadi ke apotik seberang jalan, membeli persediaan obat yang mulai habis."

Segera dokter UKS tersebut menghampiri Sasuke yang telah menurunkan kaos olahraganya. Terlihat dokter tersebut meraih ujung kaos tersebut, sepertinya akan kembali menaikkan kaos Sasuke, melihat dan memeriksa bagaimana kondisi memar tersebut. Tetapi Sasuke menginterupsinya. "Lebih baik kalau dokter memeriksa dia dulu," sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke Naruto yang tengah terbaring dengan jari telunjuknya yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang telah memerah, "Dia lebih parah dari aku."

"Hm? Dia flu tampaknya."

Dokter itu pun menghampiri Naruto. Mulanya Naruto akan bangkit dari pembaringannya, namun ditahan. "Lebih baik kau berbaring saja." Tanpa membantah perkataan sang dokter, Naruto kembali berbaring. Kancing baju seragamnya bagian atas sengaja ia biarkan terbuka supaya dokter tersebut mudah untuk mengarahkan stetoskopnya ke dadanya. Agak geli juga.

Setelah beberapa pemeriksaan lainnya—dengan termometer yang masih terapit di ketiaknya—dokter itu, yang Naruto ketahui bernama Shizune (dari _tag name_) menuliskan surat keterangan izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Setelahnya, dia mengambil termometer dari ketiak Naruto dan melihat kira-kira berapa derajat _Celcius _demam yang diderita Naruto. Agaknya melenceng jauh, lebih dari apa yang

ia perkirakan.

"Suhu badanmu tinggi, 39.5°C. Sudah aku buatkan surat izin, dan aku anjurkan sebaiknya kau pulang. Setelah memeriksa dia," sejenak dokter itu memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali memandang Naruto, "aku akan menelepon orang tuamu. Sementara itu, minumlah obat ini dulu." Dokter Shizune menyodorkan beberapa obat dan segelas air putih. "Ini dapat mengurangi rasa meriang di tubuhmu."

Menurut, Naruto meminumnya dengan patuh. Setelah selesai, ia letakkan gelas tersebut di atas laci tepat di sebelahnya berada. Kembali Naruto berbaring.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya menggigil, dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Kepalanya pening sekali, terlebih di ubun-ubun kepalanya, berdenyut-denyut seperti sehabis dipukul dengan martil. Sakit. Belum lagi hidungnya yang meler.

"Naruto,"

Naruto kembali membuka matanya setelah terpejam sesaat.

"Dokter Shizune ke ruang guru, menelepon orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke lapangan. Kau—tidak apa-apa 'kan aku tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Mengangguk sekali Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menuju ke pintu, namun sebelum sempat tangan pucat itu meraih ganggang pintu itu, Sasuke menolehkan diri ke Naruto. "Semoga kau cepat membaik."

Butuh beberapa waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sadar setelah Naruto sempat terhanyut dari keterkejutannya. Butuh beberapa waktu juga bagi Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu dimana tadi Sasuke keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum padanya, benarkah itu?

Ah, sial! Ponselnya tertinggal di kelas!

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from****Rooftop****Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **

#GULING-GULING GAK KARUAN

Hyaaaaa, maafkan atas segala keterlambatanku dalam mempublish fic ini (ToT) Karena dulu masih menghadapi US1, jadi fic ini saya pending publishnya. Semoga kalian tidak jenuh.

Untuk Arya Angevin, ini dia _pieces of your birthday gift._Semoga ceritanya dapat diterima dengan baik di sisimu (ToT) #plak

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sial, nilai Bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali,"

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang kesal saat melihat rapor miliknya.

"...Olahraga juga,"

Naruto terkekeh geli, jarang juga mendapati sosok Sasuke yang kesal karena nilai mata pelajarannya tersaingi olehnya. Sementara itu, sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kemasan, Naruto melihat rapor Sasuke yang kini ada di hadapannya. Hm... Walaupun ia berhasil menyaingi Sasuke, ia tetap saja kalah di Fisika dan Matematika. Menyebalkan.

Setelah puas melihat rapor masing-masing dan mengembalikannya, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, dan kini di sekolah tinggal mereka dan beberapa siswa lainnya. Sekolah mulai sepi.

Ketika berada di gerbang sekolah, cepat-cepat Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sasuke," panggilnya dengan posisi kamera di tangannya yang siap memotret, berharap Sasuke menoleh kepadanya. Dengan begini, ia bisa mengambil foto Sasuke secara spontan.

Namun rencana Naruto gagal rupanya. Sasuke menutupi _cunning ploy _yang ada di kamera Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum Naruto sempat men-_capture_. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Naruto dengan ekspresi kagetnya dan Sasuke dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Ah, tidak!" Naruto memandang nanar hasil potretnya. Gelap. Sedangkan Sasuke mengguman pelan.

"Dasar bodoh." Sukses membuat Sasuke mendapat pandangan tajam dari Naruto.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Ibu jarinya menekan navigasi ponselnya dengan jeda sepuluh detik. Terpancar dari pandangan matanya perasaan yang luar biasa bersalah. Dari yang memejamkan mata dengan dahi yang terlipat, menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan menggigit bagian dalam bawah bibirnya. Foto-foto Sasuke itu, dengan berbagai pose yang beragam, ada salah satu dari sekian banyak yang berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh. Hal yang tidak semestinya. _Something embrassing._

Katakanlah Naruto itu kurang ajar—_because he been using them in "__**that way**__." _Padahal jika dipikir secara nalar—secara normal—foto yang pantas itu adalah foto-foto gadis _sexy _yang berpakaian minim, bukannya foto-foto Sasuke. _Well, _jika kalian mau menggaris bawahi kata 'normal' yang sayangnya tidak berlaku bagi Naruto.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang maksud tersirat itu 'kan? Khususnya tentang alasan yang bisa dibilang sangat penting dan sangat serius yang membuat Naruto sampai rela mati-matian untuk mendapatkan sekian banyak foto-foto Sasuke yang telah mendekam di memory ponselnya. Yang tentu saja tiap harinya, maksimal tiap seminggu sekali, pasti ada penghuni, yang masih dengan objek yang sama tentunya.

Tiap kali melihat foto-foto Sasuke seperti ini, pikirannya melayang, mengingatkannya akan perbuatannya dengan salah satu foto Sasuke yang menjadi objeknya. Yang menjadi pemicunya. Hampir saja Naruto menghapus foto-foto itu jika saja ia tidak ingat bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan foto-foto itu. Tetapi jika foto-foto itu terus mendekam di ponselnya, otomatis ia akan teringat dengan itu.

_Duh, malu rasanya... _Batin Naruto sengsara. Yah... walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya toh ia tidak menghapus foto-foto itu. Kan sayang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau film ini?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Kiba yang tampaknya tengah kebingungan untuk memilih judul film yang nantinya akan ditontonnya di akhir pekan bersama dengan Hinata—pacarnya. Tak hanya Kiba, Chouji pun juga begitu. Chouji rencananya ingin mengajak Ino ke bioskop, itu kata Chouji kemarin padanya saat makan di kantin sekolah. Walaupun Naruto tidak yakin sepenuhnya apakah Ino mau memenuhi ajakan Chouji. Seantero sekolahan juga tahu kalau Ino itu cewek perfeksionis dalam hal mencari pasangan.

Sedangkan Sai yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya dengan buku yang berjudul—yang Naruto sendiri tidak mau tahu buku macam apa itu—di bangkunya, tampak sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara ricuh Kiba dan Chouji yang masih saja berdebat tentang topik yang sama.

"Film romantis, kebanyakan perempuan suka film seperti itu."

Dan dengan delapan kata yang diucapkan Sai, perdebatan itu berhenti.

\(^.^)/

Pikir-pikir tentang akhir pekan dua hari lagi, Naruto juga ingin sih mengajak Sasuke keluar. Mungkin ke _game center, as usual. _Namun saat kembali teringat _game center, _lagi-lagi Naruto teringat dengan wajah kemenangan Sasuke yang kentara. Juga senyuman sinis yang memang sudah akrab di wajah pucat itu. Hah... Apalagi kalau bukan karena kekalahannya melawan Sasuke tiap kali ia bermain di sana. Sasuke itu, selalu saja bisa mengalahkannya, membuat ia cukup sebal juga dengan Sasuke.

Tapi—rasanya sudah bosan juga pergi ke sana. Mungkin Sasuke juga begitu. Dia dan Sasuke memang sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di sana, tidak hanya di akhir pekan, teradang waktu pulang sekolah juga mampir ke sana.

Lama Naruto berpikir. Terlintas di kepalanya tentang rencana Kiba dan Chouji. Hm, tidak ada salahnya mengajak Sasuke ke bioskop, lagipula ia dan Sasuke belum pernah nonton bersama ke bioskop.

"Film? Hn, aku suka _action—suspense _juga."

Diawali dengan pertanyaan 'kau suka film apa?' dan sekarang tampaknya Naruto telah mendapat lampu hijau. Maka dari itu saat mereka berjalan di trotoar setelah pulang dari sekolah, Naruto mengutarakan maksudnya ke Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan satu kata: _'Hah?' _ yang tampaknya sulit meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke juga tampak mengerutkan dahinya sejenak.

"Haha, jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membeli tiketnya."

Lama Sasuke memandang Naruto, yang membuat Naruto bingung juga.

"Jadi intinya kau membayariku?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan aku yang mengusulkankannya,"

"Apa kau selama ini selalu membayar tiap kali kau mengusulkan sesuatu?"

Naruto cukup terkejut saat mendapati nada bicara Sasuke yang terkesan agak sinis dari biasanya—juga mendapat lemparan pertanyaan yang, bisa dikatakan, telah membuatnya tersinggung. Kenapa Sasuke seperti itu? Kan mentraktir—membelikan tiket bioskop bagi Naruto masuk hitungan mentraktir—teman itu hal biasa? Tapi toh Naruto tetap menekan rasa tersinggungnya. Alih-alih ia menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hah... Kau ini—"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sumbang. "Memangnya kenapa aku?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak melanjutkan perkataannya, juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangannya yang memegang tasnya yang disampirkan ke bahunya, yang tak jauh beda juga dengan Naruto. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun. Tetap berjalan di samping Naruto. Entah kenapa atmosfernya terasa berat.

Walaupun Naruto sudah menawarkan tiket gratis pun itu tak berdampak banyak, tak ada timbal baliknya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah memesan tiket itu. Sekarang tiket ini tak lebih hanya selembar kertas tak berguna baginya. Payah. Ah, agaknya Naruto salah mengambil langkah.

"Kau menggelikan," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, "Mengajakku ke bioskop—kau seperti mengajak seorang pacar."

Dapat dengan jelas Naruto melihat Sasuke mengusap belakang lehernya dengan ekspresi ganjil setelah berkata seperti itu. Dan Naruto dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. Memang, kalau dipikir—ah tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Naruto memikirkan kata 'dipikir'—lagi aksi Naruto yang mengajak Sasuke ke bioskop seperti aksinya yang tengah mengajak pacar. Sebetulnya, wajar saja 'kan kalau dua pemuda pergi bersama ke bioskop? Atau memang aksinya saja yang terlalu vulgar, eh? Kalau membayari tiket bioskop itu masuk hitungan sebagai aksi vulgar.

Kali ini, Naruto menangkap pemandangan yang aneh lagi dari Sasuke. Sudah dua kali Sasuke menggeleng keras, dia juga tampak berpikir keras. Dari mimik bibirnya yang sudah dua kali pula ia berkata: 'Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu.' Sasuke itu sedang menggalau atau apa?

"Ya kalau gak mau ya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa."

Atmosfernya kembali memberat. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkah mereka. Pelan namun tampak mengambang. Raga memang ada, tapi pikiran entah kemana. Naruto yang merenung dengan dalam tentang apakah dia salah cara untuk mengajak Sasuke ke bioskop, dan Sasuke yang tengah berpikir tentang apa yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Omong-omong, setelah Naruto beralih topik dari kepalanya yang sedari tadi tidak sejalan dengan gerak raganya, sudah lama juga ia tidak mengambil foto Sasuke lagi. Dua hari mungkin? Tanpa babibu lagi segera ia raih ponselnya yang kebetulan berada di saku celananya. Pertama-tama ia mengidentifikasi keadaan sang objek. Salah-salah ia malah mendapat hasil nol dari yang sudah-sudah.

Dari sudut matanya tampak Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai—walaupun tanpa Naruto ketahui bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kesimpulan yang dapat Naruto ambil sekarang adalah sekarang merupakan peluang yang tepat! Lagipula kalau dilihat dari _angle _samping, dia tampak OK.

Tanpa permisi Naruto mengambil gambar Sasuke dan—_gotcha!_ Berhasil dengan sukses. Naruto terlihat sumringah. Ah, jarang-jarang juga.

"Ck,lagi-lagi kau ini—"

Naruto hanya meringis senang mendengar nada sumbang dari Sasuke. Sasuke kecolongan lagi.

"Tapi, dengan foto-fotoku yang kau dapat, yang entah dengan cara yang bagaiman kau bisa mendapatkannya dan apa aku mengetahuinya apa tidak kapan kau mengambilnya, sebenarnya untuk apa semua itu?

Seakan disambar petir di siang bolong ketika mendapat lontaran pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Seketika ia teringat dengan perbuatannya kemarin malam. Ya ampun, ini benar-benar fatal. Ini memalukan, menjadikan foto Sasuke sebagai tersangka yang tak senonoh. Keringat dingin dengan sukses mengalir pelan dari pelipis Naruto, tampak terpantul dari mata Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi ganjil dari Naruto. Kalau dilihat sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke, mana tahan ia berlama-lama mempertahankan kedoknya? Mata Sasuke itu seolah-olah menelanjanginya, mengupas habis dirinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau—oh tidak—kau melakukan '_**itu'**_ dengan fotoku?_"_

Asal kalian tahu, apa yang sejak tadi bersarang di kepala Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke memasang ekspresi berpikir keras adalah menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap foto-fotonya. Kata Itachi, bisa jadi kalau teman lelakimu menyimpan banyak foto dirimu dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan foto-foto dirimu yang lainnya adalah untuk digunakan seperti itu. Tapi masa iya Naruto seperti itu?

Naruto gugup luar biasa. Khas orang yang telah tertangkap basah yaitu buru-buru menyangkal. Membuat alasan-alasan yang tampak meyakinkan. Tetapi Sasuke tak sebodoh itu bisa percaya dengan sangkalan dan alasan-alasan itu. Yang justru membuat Naruto semakin keras menyangkal, dan Sasuke pun semakin berang.

"Berikan padaku!" Sasuke berusaha menggapai-gapai ponsel yang berada di genggaman Naruto, yang ponsel itu juga tengah melayang-layang di genggaman Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin susah untuk merebutnya.

"Tidak mau, kau pasti akan menghapus semua!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"Tidak akan!"

Di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di trotoar, terjadi aksi saling berebutan. Cukup heboh memang, cukup membuat pejalan kaki lain menoleh ke arah mereka. Yah... tahu sendiri lah bagaimana tingkah mereka jika sudah seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke hampir saja merebut ponselnya Naruto, dan Naruto juga hampir saja menggagalkannya, namun dengan kejadian yang tak terduga.

Ponsel itu tergelincir. Genggaman Naruto tak begitu kuat. Akhirnya jatuh di jalan.

Memang ponsel itu jatuh, tetapi, sepertinya tidak rusak, _casing_nya pun tidak retak atau pun pecah. Senyum terkembang di wajah Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang masih syok menyadari ponselnya yang terjatuh, lantas Sasuke buru-buru melangkah ke arah jalan dan akan mengambil ponsel itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai kejadian yang tak terduga kembali terjadi.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak menyadari situasi di jalan ketika akan mengambil ponsel itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah truk yang melintas di jalan, hampir saja akan menabrak dirinya jika saja Naruto tidak segera menarik kerah belakang bajunya dan menghindarkannya dari tabrakan. Dapat dengan jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke kalau sopir truk tersebut dari kejauhan berteriak marah melalui jendela truk kepada mereka yang masih jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Orang-orang lain yang berlalu-lalang lagi-lagi juga ikut memperhatikan.

Namun selain dari itu semua, ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terpuruk. Truk itu, yang hampir saja akan menabrak Sasuke, ternyata juga menindas ponselnya. Apa yang terlihat di matanya sekarang, ponselnya telah retak sempurna, ponselnya yang bermodel _flip _telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Naruto syok lagi, kali ini lebih parah. Bagaimana tidak? Ponsel itu benda berharga baginya! Ponsel hasil jerih payah kerja sambilannya yang ia tabung dengan jeli!

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga tak beda jauh dengan Naruto.

\(^.^)/

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah, mereka diam. Melangkahkan kaki seperti biasanya, seolah-olah apa yang terjadi sepuluh menit lalu itu bukanlah hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Justru ini sangat mengganggu Sasuke.

"Aku—aku akan menggantinya. Maaf, ini salahku"

Naruto yang semula berjalan menghentikan langkahnya, yang telah didahului oleh Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh dan melancarkan senyuman khasnya yang seperti biasanya. Lalu memandang ke ponselnya yang masih berada di genggamannya sedari tadi. Bohong kalau Naruto tidak sedih. Namun apa yang telah terjadi toh sudah terjadi. Mau menangis seperti apapun ponselnya tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Hah... biarlah. Yang sudah biarlah berlalu.

"Tidak perlu, ini kan bukan salahmu,"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti ini, walaupun mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama tak membuka mulut. Naruto baru menyadari kalau sebentar lagi Sasuke akan sampai di rumahnya. Ya, letak rumahnya itu lebih jauh dari letak rumahnya Sasuke.

"Mungkin, tidak perlu aku jelaskan lebih detail kenapa selama ini aku mengejarmu—"

Sasuke yang akan membuka gerbang rumahnya seketika terhenti. Menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tampak ragu-ragu mulanya, namun akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya.

"—dan kurasa kau paham apa maksudku,"

Naruto tampak menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku harus membuatnya lebih jelas lagi."

Terdengar tawa hambar yang keluar dari mulut itu. "Kenyataannya, aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from****Rooftop****Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Forgime me, Arya Angevin atas keterlambatannya (ToT) Dan terimakasih juga telah memberi toleransi atas alasan keterlambatannya :') #deep hug Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang ini udah klimaks. Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi akan tamat, hehe. Mudah-mudahan gak ada halangan lagi dan bisa cepat up-date!

Oh ya, btw ini masih hangat lho! Aku membuatnya dalam dua jam di rumah pas subuh dan melanjutkannya di sekolah. Yah, mumpung di sekolah aktif hotspotnya, sekalian ku publish. Memang kurang kerjaan banget hari Minggu ke sekolah.Ini juga udah ku edit sebanyak dua kali, kalau masih ada typo, maafkanlah mataku ini (ToT)

Tentang _**"itu" **_yang dilakukan Naruto dan yang dituduhkan Sasuke ke padanya, kuharap para readers tahu apa maksudku dari kata _**"itu". **_Sebenarnya aku sendiri malu menjelaskan lebih detail apamaksudnya _**"itu"**_ ('/')a

Senangnya hatiku setelah UN berlalu akhirnya aku bisa santai, tinggal tunggu pengumuman kelulusannya. Duh, lulus gak ya :'( Kemarin sempat boring juga ke sekolah soalnya sama sekali gak ada kegiatan. Kayaknya senin aku gak masuk aja deh. Bolos. #plak

Sempat bayangin yang aneh-aneh juga waktu ngetik fic ini. Gak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba aku teringat opini ibuku tentang Sule dan Andre yang sering role play jadi sepasang kekasih yang cemburu saat Sule atau Andre dekat dengan wayang yang lain. Kata Ibu, "Mereka sama-sama simpatik, ya nduk. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka itu perempuan, pasti mereka akan saling jatuh cinta."

WTF? O.O

Duh, A/N-ku jadi panjang nih. Oh ya, terimakasih untuk **Lumina Lulison, Wulan-chan, Arya Angevin #hug, Freeya Lawliet, Lady Spain,Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii, Narsasaita Anjani, Orari Hinara, Ryuuga Athenania, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Kazuki NightNasu****, ****Aglaea Dhichan****, Hinatachan**atas reviewnya :)

Then, see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"—aku menyukaimu—"

Setelah berhasil mengatakannya, tak ada perubahan apapun dari Sasuke. Ia hanya diam sejenak, yang juga balik menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Ia tak bereakasi apapun. Justru itu yang membuat Naruto merasa khawatir. Kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja?

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan membuka gerbang rumahnya, masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto ditinggalkan begitu saja.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

'_Apakah ini artinya aku sudah benar-benar ditolak?'_

Pertanyaan itu entah sudah berapa kali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, berputar-putar di kepalanya. Rasa sakit di dadanya tidak berkurang intensitasnya sama sekali, bahkan makin parah. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Berharap dengan menghembuskan nafas rasa sakit di dadanya akan berkurang, namun kenyataannya tidak. Apalagi seharian tadi di sekolah ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaannya. Di atap sekolah pun ketika tadi istirahat ia tidak menemukannya di sana.

'_Apa Sasuke menghindarinya?'_

Hah... Tentu saja seperti itu. Apa dengan kau yang menyatakan cinta di hadapan teman lelakimu akan membuat teman lelakimu akan berperilaku seperti biasa dan berlagak seolah-olah seperti tidak ada apa-apa? Apalagi ini abnormal. Dan mungkin, cepat atau lambat ia dan Sasuke tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Kembali terjadi namun ini sudah tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi.

Mungkin kalau ia dan Sasuke bertemu, entah itu di koridor kelas, di kantin, atau di jalan sekalipun, Sasuke tidak akan menyapanya. Tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya. Memalingkan wajah darinya dan bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke tidak mengenalnya.

Membayangkannya saja membuatnya dadanya sakit lagi. Wah—Naruto menangis.

\(^.^)/

Ingat-ingat tentang bangkai ponselnya yang saat ini masih mendekam di tas sekolahnya, Naruto baru menyadari kalau ada hal yang sepertinya agak lambat juga Naruto baru menyadarinya. Ya, tentu saja, dengan ponselnya yang telah rusak, otomatis semua foto Sasuke yang pernah ia miliki dengan usaha yang keras telah raib. Kegiatan rutinnya memandangi foto Sasuke sehabis makan malam pun sekarang sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi.

Kalau tahu ponselnya bakal rusak dan semua foto Sasuke yang ia miliki bakal hilang, seharusnya Naruto mencetaknya dan menjadikannya photo album. Hah... Agaknya pemikiran dan ide itu sudah terlambat datangnya.

Tapi, semua itu toh sia-sia. Jika saja sekarang ia punya satu saja foto Sasuke yang masih tersisa dan memandangnya, Naruto yakin yang terbayang secara refleks di kepalanya adalah penolakan Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan.

_Penolakan secara terang-terangan?_

Itulah kesimpulan finalnya, setelah bayangan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Sasuke yang hanya diam dan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja sering terlintas di kepalanya. Begitulah, Naruto sudah berlapang dada menerima kenyataan itu. Tidak lagi mengira-ngira apakah ia ditolak, atau apalah, seperti awalnya sampai-sampai ia harus menangis karena memikirkannya, sebab—jujur saja, Naruto cukup syok dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya selain dari sikapnya yang hanya diam saja waktu itu. Sasuke itu memang sudah biasa dengan tatapan tajamnya yang hampir setiap hari selalu ada. Namun, kali itu berbeda. Entah, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengiranya.

Haha, menyedihkan memang. Walaubagaimanapun juga, ini wajar. Sasuke itu _staright._

Penghapus papan tulis itu melayang dan mendarat dengan keras di kepalanya. Telah berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hei Naruto, perhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar!"

Ck, lemparan penghapus papan tulis itu cukup menyakitkan. Dasar guru sialan.

\(^.^)/

"Naruto, ada anak dari kelas sebelah yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya, memandang Shikamaru yang sekarang tengah berdiri di samping bangkunya. Agaknya Naruto masih setengah _loading, _mencerna apa perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Makhlum lah, ia sedang memakan bekal siangnya, yang ukuran bekalnya kali ini lebih besar dari kemarin. Bisa dibilang dua kali lebih banyak. Makanan adalah pelampiasan stressnya karena memikirkan Sasuke. Jadi apa yang tampak sekarang wajar 'kan?

Lagipula banyak makan bisa menghilangkan depresi. Haha, Naruto sekarang mengerti perasaan Chouji—dengan keripik kentang kemasan super jumbo.

"Malah bengong,"

"Apa sih—menggangguku saja."

"Cepat temui dia, dia menunggumu di depan kelas."

Ada siswa lain yang ingin menemuinya, jarang-jarang juga. Kalau sampai dia menghampirinya ke kelas, apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak usah menemuinya saja kalau tidak terlalu penting. Sekarang yang lebih penting itu adalah bekal makanannya.

"Bengong lagi."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan? Perutku itu lebih penting daripada orang yang sekarang menungguku di depan kelas."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku akan bilang ke Sasuke kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya."

Naruto yang kembali mengunyah makanannya beberapa detik lalu seketika terkesiap dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Hampir saja semua makanannya yang berada di mulutnya akan menyembur keluar kalau saja Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri. Dengan mata melotot, Naruto memandang Shikamaru lagi—yang masih mengunyah makanannya yang tadi hampir saja menyembur keluar.

"A-apa?! Jadi Sasuke!"

"Memangnya aku belum bilang, ya?"

Segera saja Naruto melesat dan meninggalkan bekal siangnya yang beberapa detik lalu hampir saja menjadi alasannya untuk enggan menemui Sasuke. Karena setelah tahu siswa yang menunggunya di depan kelas adalah Sasuke,—ah itu tidak penting lagi

"Tumben," Naruto tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Habis sekolah kau ada kegiatan?"

"Tidak,"

"Kegiatana _club _mungkin?"

"Tidak juga, kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu ke toko ponsel, dan membelikannya untukmu. Aku ingin mangganti ponselmu yang rusak."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ternyata Sasuke kesini karena itu toh. Tempo hari bukankah Naruto sudah bilang ke Sasuke kalau dia tidak perlu mengganti ponselnya yang rusak? Apa Sasuke memang sengaja tidak menghiraukannya?

"Kan sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sasuke,"

"Aku tidak enak hati, bagaimanapun juga ponselmu rusak juga gara-gara aku. Aku yang mendorongmu sampai-sampai kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselmu 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, sungguh, kau tidak perlu menggantinya,"

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan aku melanjutkan makan siangku?"

Setelahnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Naruto pun juga kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda. Hasrat makannya entah menguap kemana. Tiba-Tiba perutnya terasa penuh begitu saja. Mungkin rasa laparnya pergi saat ia dan Sasuke berbicara tadi.

Pada akhirnya bekal makan siang yang belum habis itu kembali masuk ke tasnya.

Naruto menengok sejenak ke jam tangan yang melingkar longgar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hm, kira-kira masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Biasanya jika waktu istirahat tiba, setelah makan siang di _cafetaria _atau menghabiskan kotak bekalnya, ia akan segera melesat ke atap sekolah dan menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di pagar pengaman. Kalau Sasuke sadar akan kedatangannya, biasanya dia melemparkan senyum tipisnya, terkadang senyum sinisnya. Kalau tidak sadar, Naruto akan duduk besandar di dinding sampil menatap punggung Sasuke, melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tidak kentara saat Sasuke baru menyadari keberadaannya ketika menoleh ke belakang.

Tangan tan itu mengacak rambut pirangnya, merasa gusar sendiri. Kenapa sekarang malah memikirkan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya yang baru kali pertama ini menyela Sasuke yang membuatnya pergi dari kelas. Tidak sempat juga melihat bagaimana ekpresi Sasuke ketika itu karena ia sendiri saat bicaranya dengannya juga tidak sepenuhnya mentap Sasuke. Refleks Naruto menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke merasa kecewa atau—

Masa bodoh lah, Naruto jadi capek sendiri memikirkannya. Kinerja otaknya sudah tidak sanggup menelaah ini.

Bel berdering. Para siswa lainnya yang semula berada di luar kelas segera masuk, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kurena-sensei memasuki kelas.

\(^.^)/

Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke itu konsisten disamping sifatnya yang tak banyak bicara. Esoknya, di koridor kelas tak jauh dari kelas Naruto berada tampak Sasuke yang tengah memaksa Naruto untuk menerima sebuah amplop. Cukup menarik perhatian para siswa lain memang, mengingat Sasuke itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan meninggikan nada suaranya atau berteriak jika memang itu adalah hal yang penting, terlebih Sasuke itu cukup dikenal.

Mula-mula begini. Sasuke itu berpapasan dengan Naruto yang saat itu sedang menuju ke ruang _club _bersama anggota yang lain, katanya ada rapat _club. _Sebenarnya sih Sasuke memang mau ke kelasnya Naruto. Salah jika Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, hanya saja Naruto memang sengaja tidak menyadari. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu ada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berbeda. Otomatis Sasuke jengkel dengan itu. Padahal mata mereka temu pandang sebelumnya. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membaliknya tubuhnya dengan memutar bahu Naruto, membuatnya bertatap langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Ini, ambillah ini." Naruto melihat Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya. "Di dalam amplop ini berisi sejumlah uang. Ambil amplop ini dan gunakan untuk membeli ponsel."

"Ya ampun—," Naruto menghembuskan nafas, tak menyangka kalau Sasuke masih saja mempermasalahkan ini.

" Kau kemarin tidak mengijinkanku untuk membelikan ponsel untukmu, dan sekarang apa? Kau mau menolaknya lagi?" Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi.

"Tentu saja!" Nada suara Naruto tak kalah tingginya. "Kau kira aku akan suka dengan itu?"

"Tinggal menerima apa susahnya?! Kau keras kepala sekali! Cepat terima!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat ambil!"

"Ku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Kau itu yang lebih keras kepala dari aku. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau tidak perlu menggantinya, tidak perlu melakukan ini!"

Suara cek-cok mereka terdengar keras, beberapa siswa lainnya sampai melengokkan kepala mereka ke pintu kelas untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya melihat, tidak menginterupasi. Sampai akhirnya adu mulut itu terhenti ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja mangkir dari hadapan Sasuke dan bergabung dengan anggota _club_-lainnya yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, tak memperdulikannya lagi, Naruto merasakan kepalanya panas! Anggota _club _lainnya tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Hei!"

Ah, Naruto memang benar-benar tidak memperdulikan Sasuke, dengan teriakannya yang berulang kali memanggil namanya.

Sasuke, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang amplop, meremas amplop itu. Menggumam kesal.

"Sial!"

Ini kali keduanya Naruto menyela Sasuke, meninggalkannya begitu saja pula. Walaupun sudah jauh dari Sasuke, kepalanya masih terasa panas. Sewaktu tadi ia dan Sasuke cek-cok, suara tinggi Sasuke cukup membuatnya terperanjat. Naruto juga sudah tidak ingat lagi kata apa saja yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Naruto masih bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar saat cek-cok tadi.

"Benar-benar Sasuke itu—"

Ya, Naruto marah. Dengan sikap Sasuke yang makin membuatnya mengambang. Ini akan menjadi mudah jika saja Sasuke menyerah.

Menyuruhnya menerima amplop berisi uang, menyuruhnya membeli ponsel dengan uang itu sebagai ganti ponselnya yang rusak, setelah sebelumnya Naruto beberapa kali menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk mengganti ponsel itu, walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda. Bah!

Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau apa yang diperbuat Sasuke kepadanya makin mempersulit dirinya? Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau saja ia menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli ponsel, itu akan membuatnya makin sulit untuk melupakan dirinya? Entah bagaimanapun caranya, itu akan tetap membuatnya ingat pada Sasuke. Dengan berbaik hati kepadanya seperti itu, apakah Sasuke memikirkan perasaannya? Ingatkah Sasuke kalau ia menyatakan suka padanya? Atau mungkin lupa?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab berputar di kepalanya. Tak bisa ditepis, dan mengganggunya.

\(^.^)/

Sepuluh menit menjelang pelajaran kelima dimulai. Ada siswa yang sudah masuk kelas, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang nantinya akan dipelajari, membuka-buka sekilas untuk mengulang. Tak sedikit juga yang sibuk menyalin PR. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih berada di kelas lain, di koridor, atau di _cafetaria. _Kalau Naruto sibuk memandang Shikamaru yang memakan bekal makannya. Menghadap ke bangkunya seraya menyantap bekal makannya dengan beringas, sampai-sampai nasinya berceceran di bangku Naruto. Sehabis ini Naruto harus memastikan Shikamaru harus membersihnya mejanya!

Jarang-jarang juga Naruto melihat Shikamaru seperti ini.

"Tumben sekali kau berbaik hati memberikan bekalmu padaku," ujar Shikamaru disela-sela kunyahan. "Yah—walaupun aku memang sudah lama mengincar bekalmu, habisnya masakan Bibi Kushina itu enak sekali."

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan. Daripada nantidi rumah aku mendapat kuliah yang panjang lebar—," ibu Naruto paling tidak suka kalau Naruto tidak menghabiskan bekalnya, "—lebih baik aku berikan saja padamu."

"Oh begitu," Shikamaru telah menghabiskan bekal Naruto setelah sebelumnya Shikamaru bersendawa cukup keras, membuat Narutoharus menutup kedua lubang hidungnya, apalagi Shikamaru bersendawa tepat di depannya, "Apa gara-gara tadi?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih baik antara ia dan Sasuke seperti ini saja, ini akan menjadi cara yang lebih mudah untuk melupakan Sasuke. Naruto memang sudah berniat untuk menyerah pada Sasuke. Naruto berpikir akan berhasil.

_Hah... Kenapa juga aku harus suka pada pemuda angkuh itu_. Pikir Naruto sengasara.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk melupakan. Entah bisa atau tidak Naruto sendiri juga tidak yakin, bagaimanapun juga harus mencobanya. Kalau perlu Naruto akan mengencani gadis manis, atau pemuda yang jauh lebih keren dari Sasuke yang berperangai halus. Tidak kasar dan dingin seperti Sasuke!

"H-hei, Naruto—," Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendapati pelipis Naruto berkedut hebat, dengan asap imajiner yang membubung kental dari kepala kuning itu. Tangan tan itu terkepal erat setelah memukul meja dengan satu hentakan yang keras, sungguh meja yang malang. Dan nasi-nasi bekal Naruto yang tercecer yang belum sempat dibersihkan oleh Shikamaru, meloncat jatuh, sebagian ada yang menempel di kepalan tangan Naruto karena hentakan kemarahan tadi.

"Apa?!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"_Oh, come on. _Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Dulu kau antusias sekali mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, sampai-sampai aku jengkel sendiri melihatnya, tapi hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini, kau mundur?" Shikamaru adalah teman dekat Naruto, jadi otomatis Shikamaru tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Semuanya, mulai dari hoby Naruto yang gemar mengambil foto Sasuke, sampai kejadian ponsel itu. Shikamaru itu pendengar setia Naruto.

Naruto memegang sebelah kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pening. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tahu, saat Sasuke meninggalkan aku di depan rumahnya begitu saja—aah, itu benar-benar membuatku—"

"—sakit?"

"Iya." Naruto sekarang mengerti. Apakah ini rasa yang ditanggung Hinata saat ia dulu menolak pernyataan cinta Hinata padanya?

"Kau yakin menjauhkan diri dengan Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini? Aku sih merasa sah-sah saja, toh itu keputusanmu. Tapi, apa kau tidak mau memikirkannya lagi?"

"Aku sudah capek memikirkannya."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau memang ini sudah menjadi keinginan Naruto, mau berbuat apa dia?

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, tepat saat bel sekolah berdentang nyaring. Memasukkan kotak bekalnya yang isinya sudah habis dilahap Shikamaru dan membereskan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tas yang sempat tergeletak di mejanya begitu saja, Naruto keluar kelas saat siswa-siswa lainnya malah berebutan untuk masuk kelas.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum Naruto berhasil keluar dari kelas.

"Ke atap. Tolong buatkan alasan untukku, ya!"

Untuk ke dua kalinya Shikamaru menghela nafas, kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar Naruto itu, seenaknya saja menyuruhnya. Tapi toh ya sudahlah, itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah depresi itu mengganggun pikirannya. Sekarang Shikamaru harus menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk Naruto sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang ke kelas. Dan yang pasti, bukan alasan ke UKS karena Shikamaru sudah menggunakan alasan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ck, merepotkan.

\(^.^)/

Dengan langkah yang gontai Naruto menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian perutnya berbuyi. Naruto lapar, ia ingin ke kantin, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Papan putih dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar yang bertuliskan _Siswa Dilarang Berada di Kantin Selama Jam Pelajaran Berlangsung _telah terpaku di dinding kantin. Mana mungkin ia berani mendaratkan bokongnya di sana? Apalagi mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang sekolah sebagai hukumannya, ah Naruto tidak mau.

Menyesal ia memberikan bekalnya pada Shikamaru.

Seberkas cahaya menyelinap masuk dari pintu atap yang terbuka sempit. Setelah akhirnya sampai di depan pintu itu, Naruto menyisipkan kakinya di antara pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dan melebarkan pintunya. Akhirnya cahaya matahari bebas masuk dari daun pintu yang telah terbuka lebar, membuat tubuhnya diterpa cahaya secara sempurna. Begitu juga hawa sejuk yang ikut merembet masuk. Ah, musim semi memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Setiap kali mendatangi tempat ini, suasana hatinya membaik. Seolah-olah tempat ini meredam semua yang menjadi permasalahannya.

Seraya melangkahkan kakinya pelan, Naruto menuju _spot _terbaiknya dimana ia selalu duduk bersandar di tembok bercat putih yang keras dan dingin. Ia ingin tidur sebentar.

Begitu Naruto hampir tiba di tempat favoritnya itu—

ACK!

Sasuke ada di sana, menduduki tempat itu!

Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto yang berdiri dan Sasuke yang duduk, berhadapan. Suasana canggung pun mendominasi.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from****Rooftop****Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Saya senang sekali akhirnya nilai UN saya baik dan lulus, dan libur panjang datang selama empat bulan sambil menunggu ospek kuliah tiba waktunya. Selama empat bulan itu saya mengebu-ngebu membuat fic . Dan fic ini seharusnya udah selesai saya buat, udah sampai end, chapter terakhir, tinggal publis aja secara bertahap, sampai akhirnya filenya hilang di dalam flashdisk yang dihilangkan adikku. Saya mengecek di laptop mudah-mudahan masih ada salinannya, dan ternyata tidak. Bukan hanya fic ini, tetapi fic lain untuk Naruto dan Sasuke birthday, SN dan NS day, oneshot-oneshot SN dan NS, sampai fic Alexander hilang. Serasa ngedrop hasil karya saya raib begitu saja. Trauma dan untuk membuat fic lagi, rasanya berat, teringat fic-fic saya yang hilang. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya semangat saya muncul lagi, bangkit dari keterpurukan. Saya berpikir, mau disesali tidak berguna. Mau marah dengan adikku juga tidak berguna, toh ia juga tidak sengaja menghilangkannya. Lagipula aku juga sudah dibelikan flasdisk sama dia sebagai gantinya,dan es krim Magnum :)

Kalau diksinya yang jelek, ada typo, tatanan bahasa yang diulang-ualng, dan sama sekali tidak memuaskan, maafkan aku Arya Angevin :'( And still, I miss you so much!

Terimakasih untuk Chaos Seth, Arya Angevin #hug, Sasya Tazkita Lawliet, Kazuki NigtNatsu, Nakamura Noki, Aglaea Dhichan, ChaaChuuli 247, dan GerhardGemi atas reviewnya :)

Then, see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke menggeser duduknya ke sebelah kanan, memberi isyarat kepada Naruto supaya ia duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto pun mengerti akan itu dan segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Jarak mereka duduk tidak begitu lebar, hanya sepanjang lengan, namun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama canggung. Mereka menolehkan diri ke arah yang berbeda.

Naruto yang menoleh ke kanan, melihat burung yang bertengger di pagar pengaman. Sasuke yang menoleh ke kiri, agak ke atas, memperhatikan arak-arakan awan yang bergeser pelan.

Sama-sama menyibukkan diri dari hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Camera Cellular**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special fic for my wife birthday, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Bel pergantian pelajaran berdering nyaring, gemanya dapat didengar dari ketinggian empat lantai dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Dihitung dari sejak masuk kelas sampai bel pergantian pelajaran dimulai, waktu yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka memandangi objek yang itu-itu saja. Entah sudah berapa burung yang Naruto perhatikan—kecuali burung yang berada di depannya dan di sebelah kiri, hanya burung yang berada di sebelah kanan yang mendapat perhatian khusus darinya. Entah berapa awan yang sudah Sasuke lihat—kecuali kalau awan itu sudah berpindah tempat, terlebih awan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Lama-lama leher mereka pegal juga. Mari dihentikan saja metode ini.

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya. Ke dua kakinya yang semula terlipat merapat sebagai tempat kepalanya bersandar ke kiri kini duduk bersila, mirip seperti cara duduk Naruto. Agak melirik-lirik dari sudut matanya, Naruto sekarang tengah memejamkan diri. Sepertinya sedang menikmati kicauan burung dan sepoian angin yang berhembus lembut.

Eh, baru kali ini Sasuke merendahkan harga dirinya dengan mencuri pandang Naruto. Ini baru saja Sasuke sadari beberapa detik lalu, kaget juga. Bagaimana bisa matanya yang tanpa perintah dari otaknya langsung menuju ke Naruto? Tidak pernah Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang seperti itu, ia sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya! Sasuke itu sudah kenyang akan pandangan-pandangan kagum ala siswi-sisiwi dengan segala teriakan-teriakan histerisnya yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Juga pandangan hormat, sigap, dan kagum dari siswa-siswa lain. Tak luput dari kakak kelas. Andai saja Naruto tahu akan hal ini, Naruto boleh berbangga diri.

"Aku akan berhenti memaksamu menerima uang itu, tapi aku ingin kamu menjawab satu pertanyaan sebagai gantinya."

Naruto membuka mata dan memandang Sasuke yang melontarkan kalimat kepadanya setelah mereka berdiam diri begitu lamanya. Namun Sasuke tidak memandang dirinya, ia memandang ke depan. "Apa?," balas Naruto.

"Jujur padaku, kenapa kau suka aku. Bagian apa yang paling kau suka dari aku."

"A-apa?"

"Kau lupa ucapanmu sendiri waktu itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa!"

"Kalau begitu ayo jawab."

Kenapa kok tiba-tiba—hah... dilempari pertanyaan yang menyerangnya dengan telak dan mengejutkannya, apalagi sekarang Sasuke memandang dirinya dengan lurus, tidak lagi ke depan. Singkat kata, mereka satu sama lain saling melempar pandangan.

"Err... yah, mungkin. Selain itu, sering aku berpikir. Berbicara denganmu, juga keinginan untuk mendapatkan foto dirimu, itu aneh." Ya, itu benar. Seharusnya itu terjadi pada seorang gadis. Seharusnya remaja lelaki seperti dirinya menyimpan foto seorang gadis, bukan foto Sasuke.

"Hm... Jadi menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

"_Well, _mengingat kebiasaan tidak normalmu."

Dengan raut wajah Naruto saat ini, terpampang kalau ia merasa tersindir dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Pelipisnya berdenyut. Ya, ya, memburu foto Sasuke memang kebiasaan tidak normalnya, Naruto mengakui itu. Itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh puas. Tampaknya Sasuke memang sengaja.

"Dulu, ketika kau menciumku—"

Seketika Naruto terkesiap. Ah, iya, Naruto pernah mencium Sasuke! Dan bogem mentahnya juga sakit.

"—kupikir itu lelucon."

"Jadi selama ini apa yang sudah aku lakukan kau anggap lelucon?"

"Tapi, aneh. Kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja dari hadapanmu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap heran Sasuke. Sebenarnya, apa maksudnya? Apakah mungkin selama ini Sasuke berpura-pura untuk tidak memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini? Seperti pernyataan sukanya tempo hari, apa Sasuke sengaja berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan? Layak saja dulu Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya seperti apa yang barusan terjadi sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau kau menjaga jarakmu denganku."

Naruto menyadari kekagetan Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan dirinya. Tapi toh ya sudahlah, akan menjadi lebih baik kalau Sasuke sadar diri.

"Tindakanmu menyuruhku untuk menerima uangmu untuk membeli ponsel, apa kau tidak mengerti kalau kau makin mempersulit aku? Coba saja kalau aku benar-benar menerima uang itu dan membeli ponsel, keberadaan ponsel itu menyusahkanku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyusahkanmu? Hei, aku mencoba berbuat apa yang seharusnya aku perbuat!" Nada bicara Sasuke meninggi, Naruto menyadarinya. Wajar saja, Naruto tahu itu karena ia memang sengaja menggunakan kalimat yang _mengena. _Biar Sasuke sadar diri.

"Keberadaan ponsel itu, otomatis mengingatkanku padamu, 'kan aku beli dengan uangmu. Apa kau sempat berpikir betapa menyusahkannya itu untukku kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Lagi-lagi, mereka adu mulut. Saling membela diri sendiri tentang mana yang benar mana yang salah, mana yang seharusnya terjadi mana yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ibaratnya seperti dua kucing yang tengah menggeram berat saat bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, menatap nyalang dengan bulu punggung yang berdiri tegak. Oh, keadaan mereka mirip sekali dengan itu, dalam arti harfiah tentunya.

Pokoknya kalau dilanjutkan tidak akan ada habisnya, deh.

Iya, kalau sedang marah apa yang diucapkan sudah di luar akal pemikiran dan merembet kemana-mana, juga menguras tenaga, padahal hanya bermodal teriakan dan bentakan yang membuat leher mereka masing-masing mengeluarkan otot. Pada akhirnya berhenti juga saat merasakan tenggorokan mereka kering dan serak, nafas juga terengah-engah.

Seperti apa kata di awal tadi. Baru sadar ketika akal sehat sudah kembali. _Pokoknya kalau dilanjutkan tidak akan ada habisnya, deh. _

\(^.^)/

Sekarang suasana sunyi lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat, Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata bisa _berantem _seperti ini lho. Lebih hebat dari saat mereka di koridor kelas. Biasanya 'kan kalau sesama pria itu berantemnya pertama-tama mendorong dada lalu kelahi, kalau ini tidak. Cukup memalukan bagi masing-masing. Dua lelaki bertengkar ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga, uwah!

"Hei, kalau aku bilang suka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto diam, tidak memfungsikan telinganya dengan baik.

"Hei—dobe?"

"_Don't make fun of me, teme,"_

"_Geez.."_

"_Or I'll kiss you again like last time,"_

"_Go ahead,"_

"_Huh?"_

Tadi Naruto memang sengaja tidak memgfungsikan telinganya, lalu sekarang apa telinganya benar-benar sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Apa?"

"Kau aneh."

"Terimakasih,"

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Naruto sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, hanya sebagai pelampiasan batin. Dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu, apa itu serius? Sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang asli. Sepertinya dirinya memang harus mencobanya.

Bokongnya ia daratkan lebih dekat ke Sasuke. Naruto perlahan mendekatkan diri dengan posisi Sasuke yang sudah siap menerima dirinya. Hampir saja bertemu, tapi Naruto menjuah lagi. Seharusnya Naruto senang mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini, tapi kenapa kok sekarang tidak? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke—_just pity him?_ Hei, tapi apa yang sedang Sasuke kasihani dari dirinya? Kan Naruto tidak dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan?

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri yang tidak sejalan dengan posisi tubuhnya sekarang—condong ke Sasuke—Naruto baru sadar kalau sekarang dirinyalah yang pindah posisi, setelah dengan cukup keras Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Kemudian terjadi satu peristiwa yang hampir saja membuat jantung Naruto meloncat.

Sasuke menciumnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Sasuke sehingga mustahil bagi Naruto untuk bergerak. Sedangkan tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh Sasuke. Uh, berat. _But, his tongue, his tongue! Inside! _Wah, dadanya terhimpit, susah nafas saking dalamnya mereka berciuman!

"Hei—suke—," di sela-sela lumatan bibir Naruto berbisik.

Agaknya Sasuke terperanjat dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri setelah tergugah dari bisikan Naruto. Buru-buru Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto. Laju nafasnya cepat, tidak teratur. Dan sedikit saliva yang entah milik siapa itu mengintip dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Oh, no... Shit!"_

Langsung Sasuke kabur, membuka dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang memekakkan telinga. Sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku, terlentang tanpa perubahan. Naruto sendiri juga _shock _dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"_Wha-what is the hell is going on?"_

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**To be Continued**

**Inspiration from****Rooftop****Scenery**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **

Pendek, ya? So sorry #deep bow

Sudah setahun umur fic ini, so happy kau tetap setia menunggu fic ini, Arya Angvein ;) Ah ya, seperti apa kataku dulu, aku publish selang-seling, setelah itu tunggu yang 'Pulang' up-date, ya :) Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-? Semoga sehat selalu dan diberi keridhoan yang melimpah! Love you, beb!


End file.
